fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozdział 367
Jellal vs. Oración Seis jest 367 rozdziałem mangi autorstwa Hiro Mashimy, Fairy Tail. Natsu wraz z Lisanną zostaje uwięziony w siedzibie Tartarus, gdzie Kyouka i Sayla omawiają swoje plany odnośnie Gildii Fairy Tail. W tym samym czasie Jellal wciąż walczy z Oración Seis i choć jest przez nich mocno poobijany, uderza ponownie, mówiąc, że przywróci członkom Oración Seis ich utraconą wolność. Tymczasem Happy przylatuje do Fairy Tail, aby ostrzec swoich przyjaciół o tym co stało się z Natsu. Do gildii przybywa również Elfman, kontrolowany przez Klątwę Sayli. Streszczenie thumb|left|200px|Uwięzieni Natsu i LisannaRozebrany do naga Natsu zostaje wtrącony do więziennej celi Tartarus. Gdy krzyczy do strażników by oddali mu chociaż jego szalik, słyszy za sobą znajomy głos. Zaskoczony tym Zabójca Smoków odwraca się i widzi Lisannę, która tak samo jak on jest naga i związana. Kiedy magowie, zawstydzeni swoją nagością siadają do siebie tyłem i zaczynają ze sobą rozmawiać, Lisanna wyjawia Dragneelowi, że nie pamięta jak ją porwano. Natsu mówi jej, że wraz z nimi porwano również Erzę i Mirajane, czym zasmuca Strauss jeszcze bardziej, dziewczyna przypomina sobie również, że nie ma pojęcia co stało się z Elfmanem. Gdy zrezygnowana Lisanna mówi, że czuje jakby Fairy Tail zostało dotkliwie pobite, Dagneel mówi jej, że nie może się poddawać i, że muszą wymyślić sposób na wydostanie się z celi. Zachęcona tym dziewczyna próbuje zerwać swoje kajdanki, lecz bez możliwości używania magii okazuje się to bardzo trudne. W tym samym czasie, w jednej z sypialni w siedzibie Tartarus, Kyouka i Sayla rozmawiają o Twarzy, Sayla pyta drugą kobietę, czy zna już tożsamość wszystkich byłych członków Rady Magii związanych z Twarzą. Kyouka opowiada jej, że dzięki Cawfordowi poznali tożsamość ich wszystkich, co skłania Saylę do zapytania jej, czy Tartarus może już skończyć z niepotrzebnym zabijaniem. Demoniczna kobieta odpowiada, że zabili już dwie połączone z Twarzą osoby i jedyną, którą muszą zabić jest Jellal Fernandes. Gdy Sayla pyta Kyoukę, czy niedługo namierzą Jellala, kobieta odpowiada, że Erza niedługo powie im, gdzie mężczyzna się znajduje, lecz wyraża swoją obawę o to, że Fairy Tail znów zacznie ingerować w ich plany. Uśmiechając się, Sayla mówi, że przygotowała historię, która idealnie pasuje do ostatnich chwil Wróżek. thumb|200px|Jellal uderza RaceraTymczasem, w innej części Fiore, Jellal kontynuuje swoją walkę z Cobrą, Racerem i Angel. Każe próbującej ingerować w walkę Meredy, wycofać się, mówiąc, że to zadanie musi wykonać sam. Podczas, gdy grupa atakuje ponownie, Midnight mówi Jellalowi, że nie zostaną przez niego pokonani gdyż w końcu uzyskali prawdziwą wolność, gdy uwolnili się z Wieży Niebios, kontroli Braina i więzienia. Jellal w odpowiedzi uderza Racera w twarz i mówi, że ich uwolni gdyż ich wolność jest zwykłym kłamstwem. Wykorzystując to, że zszokowani członkowie Oración Seis zamierają w bezruchu, Jellal atakuje Cobrę. Nikt z walczących nie zauważa, że leżący na ziemi Brain otwiera oczy, budząc się jako Zero. W gildii Fairy Tail, Carla, Wendy i Lucy przepraszają jej członków, mówią z że pobiegły do domu Crawforda Seam, lecz nie znalazły tam ani Natsu ani Erzy i Mirajane, a smoczy nos Wendy nie był w stanie wyśledzić ich zapachu. Zasmuceni tym, że brakuje Natsu, członkowie Fairy Tail stwierdzają, że muszą odnaleźć siedzibę Tartarus i pytają Gajeela, czy on ze swoim smoczym nosem nie mógłby jej wyśledzić. Redfox odpowiada, że jego nos jest nienajlepszy jeśli chodzi o śledzenie, i że zapach prawdopodobnie zniknąłby zanim zdołałby dotrzeć do domu byłego przewodniczącego. Podczas, gdy członkowie Fairy Tail zastanawiają się co mają robić, zmartwiona Cana zauważa, że Lisanna i Elfman nie kontaktowali się z nimi przez dłuższy czas. Nagle, zmęczony i poobijany Happy wpada do budynku gildii przez okno i spada na podłogę. Zaczyna krzyczeć, że Nastu, Erza i Mirajane zostali porwani, a były przewodniczący Crawford Seam jest zdrajcą. Wykrzykuje to wszystko na jednym oddechu, dopóki Carla go nie upokaja. Uspokojony już Happy opowiada wszystkim, że zna lokalizację siedziby Tartarus. Kiedy zostaje zapytany, gdzie ona się znajduje, Exceed tłumaczy, że wyspa, na której znajduje się siedziba Tartarus lata i nieustannie się porusza. Członkowie Fairy Tail siadają zrezygnowani i zasmuceni tym, że wyspa odleciała i nie uda im się ocalić przyjaciół. Ku ich uciesze, Levy pyta Happy'ego o dokładne współrzędne latającej wyspy i obiecuje, że obliczy jej położenie, by mogli odnaleźć swoich przyjaciół. thumb|left|220px|Sayla uśmiecha się do samej siebieKiedy Lucy pociesza Happy'ego, a wszyscy inni zastanawiają się, jak mogą pomóc, Elfman przybywa do gildii. Szczęśliwi, że nic mu nie jest, przyjaciele pytają go, gdzie jest Lisanna, Elfman w odpowiedzi patrzy na nich swoimi spowitymi mgłą oczyma. Tymczasem, leżąca w swoim łóżku Sayla śmieje się do siebie, mówiąc, że najlepszym sposobem na zniszczenie Fairy Tail jest zrobienie tego od wewnątrz. Postacie Walki i Wydarzenia *Jellal Fernandes kontra Cobra, Racer, Angel i Midnight Użyte Magia, Zaklęcia i Umiejętności Użyta Magia *Anielska Magia (天使魔法 Tenshi Mahō) *Magia Zabójcy Smoków (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō) **Magia Trującego Zabójcy Smoków (毒の滅竜魔法 Doku no Metsuryū Mahō) *Spowolnienie Czasu (時間鈍化の魔法 Jikan Donka no Mahō) *Magia Ciała Niebieskiego (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō) *Aera (翼 Ēra) Użyte Zaklęcia *Meteor (流星, ミーティア, Mītia) Użyte Umiejętności *Walka Wręcz *Zwiększona Siła *Zwiększona Szybkość Nawigacja Kategoria:Manga Kategoria:Rozdziały